Fine Line
by SakataShi
Summary: Gintoki gritted his teeth as the large man before him gave a self satisfied smirk. "Back so soon? Anyone would think that you enjoy working here" Saigou laughed as he poured out two equal measures of sake before triumphantly sliding one across the table towards Gintoki "You're becoming our main attraction Paako, the other girls are jealous" he smirked above his sake cup...
1. Chapter 1

Gintoki gritted his teeth as the large man before him gave a self satisfied smirk.

"Back so soon? Anyone would think that you enjoy working here" Saigou laughed as he poured out two equal measures of sake before triumphantly sliding one across the table towards Gintoki "You're becoming our main attraction Paako, the other girls are jealous" he smirked above his sake cup, his heavily made up eyes surveying the young samurai before him.

"Oi..." Gintoki pouted as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment "Stop spouting that disgusting crap you old hag. I've got two useless bums and a bottomless pit of a beast to feed back home. This is about money" he sniffed as he knocked his drink back quickly, refusing to glance at the hulking transvestite mere inches away from him.

Saigou continued to watch the man with quiet fascination. He was a bum. A useless curly haired idiot. A total waste of oxygen. But still...he liked him. He couldn't help it; the carefree attitude and heavy lidded gaze of Sakata Gintoki veiled the beauty of his pure soul. An infectious soul that touched the heart of anyone he came into contact with. Gintoki was one of those people who if he ever walked out of Kabuki Chou...every single person who knew him would feel as though a part of themselves were missing. A slight smile stretched Saigou's painted lips as he refilled Gintoki's cup. He knew the samurai had to be desperate to ask for shifts at the Okama bar, but he knew that those two kids who trailed along beside him day in day out meant more to him than his own pride. That was one of the many tiny reasons that made the nose picking moron before him so admirable. "We have many guests booked for tonight, Mama will make sure you are first in line for the big tippers" Saigou winked as he heaved his bulky frame upright.

Gintoki grimaced in anticipation as he watched Saigou sashay away, his huge shoulders and strong arms looking so out of place in the delicate pink yukata he had stuffed himself into. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ahhhh, Paakooooo is soooo cuuuute! It's not faaaair!" Azumi whined as he stood behind Gintoki and squirmed in jealousy "Mamaaaaaa! How are we supposed to earn a decent living when Paako comes in with her natural perm and bedroom eyes?!"

"Oi Agomi! Leave my perm out of this!" Gintoki yelled as he scowled over his shoulder "You think I want to earn a living like this? Ah? AH!?" he added as he rolled up the sleeves of his powder pink yukata, his made up face contorting into a dark rage.

"Paako is such a meanie!" Azumi cried dramatically, instantly springing behind Saigou "Mama, tell Paako that's not my name!"

"Ah? Paako is here?"

Gintoki's frown melted from anger into confusion at the sound of the familiar voice "Zura?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Zura ja nai. Zurako da" Katsura replied bluntly as he tossed his glossy black hair over his shoulder "Kabuki Chou's number one Okama is ready to take to the stage" he added as he posed provocatively and winked a shadowed eye in Gintoki's direction.

"Ah! Nobody wants to see that!" Gintoki yelled as he kicked Katsura to the ground and continued to stamp on his head "Shouldn't you be out somewhere trying to bring down the Bakufu or something? Aah? Why would you choose to do this you nmaibo eating bastard! Some of us don't have a choice except to lower ourselves to becoming a monster for perverts to laugh at!" He suddenly ceased stomping on Katsura as he felt a murderous rage loom behind him "W-when I said monster I - I didn't mean you.. ah haaa ha..." he trailed off nervously as Saigou and his horde of lady boys glared at him, their eyes cast in shadow making their blood-lust aura even more palpable.

"Paako, that big mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day" Saigou muttered through a gritted smile, his huge manly hands clasped as he cracked his knuckles menacingly "You and Zurako get out there now, you two are up first for nichibu."

Gintoki forced an over the top grin as he nodded and simultaneously dragged the half dazed Katsura off the ground. Even dancing was better than staying around Saigou in one of his murderous 'transvestite honour protecting' moods.

* * *

Hijikata exhaled the smoke from his lungs slowly, his eye twitched in annoyance as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Please Toshi! I'd do it myself but what if Otae-San ever finds out that I visited an Okama bar?! She would think that I'm interested in men! I can't have her turn away from meeee!" Kondo whined as he pleaded with his friend.

"I don't think she would care either way..." Hijikata stated bluntly as he returned his leaders stare "I would rather be anywhere in the solar system than visit an Okama bar" he sniffed as he stumped out his cigarette and instantly shook another loose "Send Yamazaki" he shrugged, balancing the cigarette on his bottom lip.

Kondo's tear filled eyes widened and a disgusting blush coloured his cheeks as he continued to implore Hijikata "Zaki is already on a stakeout mission! P-please Toshi! You're the only one I can trust for such a big job!" he whined as he crawled closer to his friend on his hands and knees.

"That's right Hijikata San. Who else could possibly be up for such a high ranking mission?" Sougo sneered, his usually deadpan face betraying his sadistic enjoyment of such a situation"Kondo San has placed his trust in you"

Hijikata scowled from the corner of his eye at the young captain. "What about Sougo? I'm sure he would love to take on a special mission like this. Ne? Kondo San?" he asked his commander although his eyes were now firmly locked in a staring match with Sougo

Sougo smiled wickedly as he returned his Vice Commander's glare "I would love to help out but I selflessly volunteered to pick up the rest of Hijikata San's work so he could dedicate his full attention towards this special mission... plus I'm not old enough to visit such a place. Ne? Kondo San?"

Hijikata glared between his two closest comrades. Kondo remained on his hands and knees, his ass sticking up in the air and his face twisted in an overly emotional plea. Damn Gorilla. Sougo remained silent, his calm crossed legged position conflicted with the pure evil shining behind his eyes. Damn bastard Sougo. He sighed in resignation as he gracefully rose to his feet "This tip off had better be worth it" he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed off towards his room. He needed time to mentally prepare himself for something this disgusting.

* * *

Gintoki moved with poor rhythm as he frantically tried to flap a fan in time to the quick sounds of the shamisen, staring straight ahead trying to ignore the laughing faces and odd perverted leer from the customers before him.

"Oi, Paako, try to keep up, you're making me look bad!" Katsura panted as he twirled with slightly more grace than his friend

"AH? Look in the mirror you bastard! Your face is what makes you look bad! And why are you even here? Is that how you know these moves ah? You've forgotten about being a Joui patriot and instead you're perfecting your dance moves in a gay bar!" Gintoki puffed as he thrust his hips ungracefully. He gave a sigh of relief as the song finally dwindled to an end and he gave a heart hearted bow towards the unimpressed audience. Perverts. What were they doing in a place like this anyway? Why did freaks like that have to have money when he didn't even have enough for a parfait! What he could do with just one of their wallets... some much needed sugar, a couple of hours at the pachinko parlour and finally a few drinks at a nice hostess club. That was what normal men would do with their spare cash, not gawk at men dressed like women!

"Oi! Paako!"

Gintoki wearily looked across the room to find Saigou beckoning him to join him "Aah?" he sighed as he rubbed his neck "What?"

"You're on serving for the rest of the night. You'll lose me all of my valuable customers if you keep dancing like that"

"...Yeah..." Gin sighed in defeat. Pouring sake for perverted old men was better than dancing for them at least "I'm just gonna take a quick leak and -" he added as he began to skulk towards the dressing room area that the workers used in between shifts before Saigou grabbed hold of his collar roughly, causing Gin's words to catch in throat "OW! What, what, what are you doing?!"

"I have a certain guest in mind for you Paako. Someone important who needs looking after in a special way" Saigou breathed quietly as he loosened his grip on Gin's collar and smoothed the creases in a heavy handed manner.

"Ah? Wh- ah? I'm not doing any funny business in here, I don't care how many parfaits I can buy, I'm not going to be some perverts S&M toy for the night!" Gintoki winced and sheepishly fixed his pigtail back into place as Saigou smacked him across the head in order to silence his frantic ramblings

"Not that kind of special! What kind of establishment do you think I'm running here you stupid perm!" Saigou breathed as he pulled Gin closer "I mean the type of special that could cause trouble for me!" he added as he looked around suspiciously "A Bakufu dog just walked in to the only Joui sheltering Okama bar in town. I can't have him sniffing around too much if you catch my drift!"

Gin sighed as he began to pick his nose, a completely unimpressed look plastered across his made up face "Well what the hell am I supposed to do about that oi?" he drew his finger away and inspected it for any evidence before looking back at the transvestite towering over him "...What?" he added wearily, a look of suspicion beginning to cloud his face

"Think of this as two jobs in one. You're working here tonight as Paako but I'm also hiring you as Sakata the Yorozuya. Keep the Bakufu dog on a short leash during his visit and you'll get two pay cheques for your efforts." Saigou grinned

Gin's eye twitched at the thought of all the money he could earn from just babysitting some wrinkled old perv. It was probably some old geezer directly linked to the Shogunate who got his kicks from being served his sake by a chick with a dick. There were worse jobs that he had endured in his life. "Fine, where is he?" he asked as he glanced around the darkened club, his mind already wandering to the sweet sugar he would be enjoying after this shift was over

"He's over there" Saigou nodded towards a secluded area towards the far end of the club "His entrance ended up being anything but discreet. The girls have taken an instant shine to him"

Gin squinted in the direction that Saigou had gestured to. All he could see was a group of flapping trannies mincing around the booth "Oi, he's already being looked after, half of the Okama are over there!" he spluttered as Saigou grabbed him by the collar once more and began marching in the direction of the fussing lady boys and mystery guest who Gin still could not make out

"Back to your posts girls, this gentlemen is to be personally looked after by Paako for the rest of his stay" Saigou boomed as the Okama turned around with looks of dismay mixed with fiery jealousy

"Paako gets to have all the fun!"

"It's not fair Mama, Paako always gets the cute ones!"

Saigou nodded in Gin's direction almost imperceptibly as he ushered the reluctant noisy crowd away, allowing Gintoki and his guest the chance to lay eyes on each other for the first time.

Gin felt his hair stand on edge as the pair of deep blue eyes finally rose and locked with his own. What the hell was this bastard doing here?!

* * *

Hijikata froze as he stared at the Okama standing before him. What the hell? Was that...? It couldn't be?! No way! He blushed as his cigarette fell from his slack jaw and fumbled in embarrassment as he tried to pick it up again. He jumped in fright as the Okama flopped heavily into the booth beside him

"So... you visit these kind of places often?"

Hijikata swallowed down his embarrassment as the voice from the weirdly attractive girl next to him was unmistakable "Y-Y-Yoruzuya?! What the hell are you doing? Why are you dressed like a girl you pervert?!"

Gin tilted his head to the side and smiled wickedly "Oi oi Hijikata Kun, there is only one pervert here and this time it isn't me. I could never get it up for a boy in dress. I had no idea that Vice Commander San was so kinky..."

Hijikata blushed furiously and gritted his teeth. Of all of the bastards in this town he had to run into the one that made his blood boil by simply breathing "You're the one wearing the dress you freak! I'm here on official Shinsengumi business! What's your excuse ah?!"

Gin leaned back and began picking his nose once more "Ahh? That's where the tax payers hard earned money goes? To fund the perversions of the city's police officers? Come to think of it that Gorilla is always in Hostess Bars... I always wondered why Hijikata Kun didn't visit those places much, Gin San never would have guessed you were into boys this whole time"

"Oi bastard! Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out of your head! You can't lecture me about being a pervert when you're the one sitting there in full make up and a dress! And when have you ever paid taxes you natural perm bastard!"

Gin smiled and bounced his pigtails playfully "My natural perm is my secret weapon in here Hijikata Kun. Gin San wa kawaiiiiii desu ne?" he laughed as he made his voice high and squeaky like an over excited teenage schoolgirl

Hijikata scowled as he looked away "Stop being creepy and asking disgusting questions" he mumbled as he reached for his packet of cigarettes. He couldn't abandon the mission just because the Yorozuya was here. But that bastard wasn't going to make things easy... maybe if he asked to switch to another Okama to be his host... or hostess... whatever the hell they were. He blinked in astonishment as a flame suddenly flicked on, lighting the end of the cigarette he had balanced on his lip. He looked down to see the painted face of the Yorozuya smiling up at him as he leant forward with a lit match in his hand "Wh...what are you doing?" Hijikata asked quietly, completely freaked out by the submissive behaviour of the most annoying man in Edo

"I'm lighting your cigarette for you Hijikata San. I am your hostess for this evening" Gintoki smiled flirtatiously "It is my duty to help you relax and enjoy your stay."

* * *

Gintoki suppressed a laugh as he continued to look into Hijikata's eyes. The look on the Shinsengumi officers face was priceless! He was genuinely bewildered by the situation and Gin vowed to take advantage of this sudden weakness. The tip off from Saigou earlier on actually did tie into to Hijikata's original plea that his visit was strictly professional; he was here on some sort of undercover mission to root out any Joui patriots in hiding. But he didn't know that Gin knew that... yes, this would be the perfect way to make the demon Vice Commander squirm in humiliation "Hijikata San, please drink" Gintoki smiled as he delicately poured sake for his guest

"W-why are you being so creepy. Stop it!" Hijikata stuttered as he glanced quickly between Gin's playful smile and the freshly poured sake "How do you expect me to enjoy sake that's been poured by a man! A man in a dress no less!"

Gin continued to smile sweetly "It will make this experience easier for both of us, don't you agree Hijikata San?"

Hijikata looked down at the sake cup and sighed. Getting drunk on the job hadn't been part of the initial plan... but he hadn't bargained on running into the Yorozuya of all people "Ah. You actually said something that made sense for once." he grunted as he knocked the drink back quickly and slammed the cup down on the table "You can drop the disgusting hostess act though. Let me do what I need to do and we can forget this meeting ever happened"

Gin eyed the man beside him suspiciously. He hated to admit it, but Hijikata wasn't stupid. He probably knew the names and addresses of each Okama Joui patriot that had ever even stepped foot in the building, never mind the ones that were actually working the floor tonight. He glanced around quickly as he suddenly remembered Zura. That idiot was in here tonight mincing around the place like he was Ru Paul, if Hijikata even so much as glanced in his direction it would be a different kind of bar Zura would find himself behind. He would have to try and gain the majority of Hijikata's attention, at least until he could send some sort of signal for Katsura to disappear or the Shinsengumi officer to get sick of this charade and go home "Ahh... well, what is it that you need to do? Anything that I can help you with?" Gin asked as he twirled a strand of silver hair around his finger playfully "Hijikata San takes his work so seriously... and at this moment I am working too so... let's both do our best ne?"

Hijikata turned and gave Gin an incredulous look "Stop with this act already Yorozuya, it's not funny" he exhaled a cloud of smoke as Gin obediently refilled his sake once more, clearly ignoring Hijikata's discomfort "I'll ask your boss to swap you out for another worker, I have a job to do and I wont let you stand in my way bastard" Hijikata huffed as he began to scoot out of the booth "O-oi! Bastard! Let go!" he cried as Gin suddenly grabbed his wrist holding him in place

"Wait! Hijikata Kun, hear me out. If you swap me for someone else it'll be ten times worse. Just look at that horny rabble over there eyeing you up... you're like a piece of fresh meat to them. If you think I'm bad... they'll eat you up alive! At least with me you know I'd rather give up JUMP than try anything with the likes of you!"

Hijikata blinked as he looked at Gin and then at the salivating group of trannies leering at him from the bar and once more at Gin before closing his eyes and sighing "... Well just shut up and stop with this creepy act already. We can pretend like we don't even know each other are here. I want to keep this visit as discreet and as efficient as possible" he mumbled as he dropped back down onto the couch in resignation "Kondo San owes me for this one..."

Gin smiled wickedly as he reached for the sake bottle and poured two measures of alcohol this time "Whatever you say Hijikata Kun"

* * *

Hijikata ran a hand through his hair and leant his head against the back of the booth. This was so annoying. How the hell was he supposed to get anything accomplished with the damn Yorozuya hanging around. It was futile to ask that baka perm anything, it would either be a pack of lies or he would flat out refuse to cooperate with the Shinsengumi. He closed his eyes momentarily to assess how sober he was. How many cups had he drank already? This wasn't good, getting drunk was only going to prolong this pain

"Oi oi, Hijikata Kun, you're not falling asleep on me are you? You'll hurt Gin San's feelings!"

Hijikata opened his eyes slowly and turned to scowl at the pouting Yorozuya. That bastard never took anything seriously, his whole life was one big joke "I thought we had agreed to ignore each other. I don't require or want your services so go and bother somebody else"

Gin pouted even more as he returned Hijikata's stare "That's not very nice! Gin San has been so hospitable and now you just dismiss me! How crueeeeel!" he whined in a girlish voice once more "Demon Vice Commander San is so meeeeean!"

"Shut up! How is drinking the sake that I've had to pay for being hospitable?! Go and sponge off some other pervert!"

Gin's pout instantly turned into a wicked smile "Other pervert you say?" he cackled "So you're at least admitting that you're a pervert Hijikata Kuuuuun... ooooh you're so bad!" he giggled from behind his hand in a flirtatious manner. He took extreme pleasure in the intense blush that spread across the Shinsengumi officers face. His ears and even his neck flushed pink as he tried to look away in embarrassment. Gin's gaze lingered for a moment on Hijikata's exposed skin. He was wearing a dark kimono that was tied loosely around the waist leaving a considerable amount of flesh exposed around his chest. The pink flush stood out drastically against his otherwise pale skin, making him appear strangely vulnerable. Gin marvelled at how smooth and flawless that skin looked... the bastard. Strutting around with his perfect complexion and straight black hair...

"O-oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Hijikata yelled as Gin leant in closer and suddenly tugged gently at a few strands of his jet black hair

Gin faltered momentarily and looked confused as though he had not realised what he had done "Shut up baka, I was just seeing if you really do stick your head in mayonnaise to get your hair so straight!" he argued, instantly snatching his hand away from the surprisingly silky locks his fingers had just been entwined in. _Bastard! Not only did he have perfect skin but his hair was fuller and softer than anything he had ever touched in his life. _He frowned slightly as he noticed Hijikata's blush intense to deeper shade of red_... k-kawaiiiii..._

"Stop staring at me you bastard! You're making me feel weird!" Hijikata yelled as he tried to scoot away from Gin and increase the distance between them "I'm going to the bathroom..." he mumbled as he awkwardly escaped from the booth and headed towards the toilets

Gin grimaced as he looked at the sake bottle. What the hell was in that stuff? Why did Hijikata Kun look so cute right now? Was he high or something? Him? That mayo sucking-nicotine addicted-foul tempered-Shinsengumi bastard?! How could someone like him ever be cute? He sighed loudly as he leant his head against the back of the booth and began to pick his nose. He was sugar depraved. That was all. Lack of sugar left him dazed and easily confused. That had to be it...

* * *

Hijikata splashed cold water onto his face and gazed at his reflection momentarily. Of all the places to be stuck... with all of the people to be stuck here with! He frowned at the mirror, reminding himself that he was here on an important tip off; Saigou Tokumori was well known for his past involvement with the Joui. His status as a rebel fighter was somewhat legendary around these parts, and over the years his reputation had only garnered more respect from the underbelly of society as he claimed the powerful position as one of Kabuki Chou's four Deva's. It was only natural that such a man would harbour feelings of sympathy towards fellow rebels... and what better way to disguise them and easily keep them away from the eye of the law than to dress them as women. No self respecting Bakufu employee would even glance at such a place, never mind enter one and ask to be entertained! _Patience Toushiro_... Hijikata growled to himself as he walked back towards the booth where the increasingly drunk Yorozuya was idly lounging. This was possibly one of the worst days of his life. And Hijikata Toushiro had lived through a lot of shit. Of all the bastards to be stuck with... why the hell couldn't he move freely around this damn club and find what he was looking for?! He clenched his jaw tightly as he observed the Yorozuya's flushed cheeks and even more relaxed pose. The bastard had drank most of the sake himself, perhaps he could change tactics and press the curly haired baka for some information without the idiot realising it. Yes. That sounded like the best option, at least until he could lose him and get on with his information gathering. "S-so... w-why do you come here? Are you that poor or something?" he stuttered awkwardly. He gulped slightly as he was met with an incredulous glance from Gintoki. Hijikata had thought he was being considerate...

"Ah? You think I do this because I'm so poor I only eat white rice with an egg on top for every meal?" Gin cried sarcastically "No, I love working here Hijikata Kun, I love wearing make up and serving drinks to perverts all night long! This is the finest job for a Samurai!" he added as he sat up straight and snarled at the man beside him "Getting paid for this is just a bonus!"

Hijikata looked down at the table before them uncomfortably "S-sorry..." he mumbled, almost inaudibly. He knew the idiot had it hard at times. Although his natural laziness didn't really help his situation. He glanced sideways to see if Gin had actually heard him and was shocked at the way the Yorozuya was staring at him

"Did you just apologise to me Hijikata Kun?" Gin asked, his voice full of surprise as he continued to stare dumbfounded at the man beside him

Hijikata immediately looked away and rubbed the back of his neck "Don't get carried away. I didn't mean to intrude. It doesn't matter what you do in your spare time. It has nothing to do with me!"

Gin's frown melted slowly into a smile, his pink lips curving in the corners as he enjoyed Hijikata's bashful behaviour. It was strange being with him like this. Most of the time whenever their paths crossed something crazy was happening or they just plain argued. He'd never been alone with the man for so long just sitting still and drinking together. The situation they had found themselves in was anything but normal... but it felt strangely... nice. Gin blinked furiously as he sat up straight and looked ahead. What the hell? Had he just been smiling at that bastard mayora and actually thinking it was nice? NICE? What the hell was he? Some love struck teenager? Was he suddenly the protagonist of a shojou manga?! "Y-yeah, it's not like you Bakufu dogs need to worry about where the next meal is coming from. Just keep on relying on us tax payers to buy your cigarettes and mayonnaise" Gin spluttered as he tried to regain the usual footing between them

"Oi? Us tax payers? Oi? When have you ever paid your taxes!" Hijikata growled as he lost any shred of hope of actually trying to garner any information from this clueless idiot beside him "Just shut up and do what your being paid for" he huffed as he crossed his arms and stared ahead in annoyance

Gin raised a silver eyebrow questioningly "And what is that supposed to mean you pervert?! What are you trying to get Gin San to do ah? We don't do any funny business in here you mayo bastard!"

Hijikata instantly sat upright as he noticed a suspiciously familiar figure across the room. He could hear the silver permed bastard's annoying voice ranting about something but chose to ignore him so he could focus on his target. If he wasn't mistaken that was...

"Oi! It's rude to ignore a lady you bastard!"

Hijikata jumped in fright as Gintoki's face suddenly appeared centimetres away from his own, completely blocking his vision of his suspect "What the hell Yorozuya!" he shouted as he shoved his hand into the samurai's face "Get away from me you annoying bastard!" he yelled, squashing his hand further into Gintoki's face

"Hhrmmph – frrnnnnnph- ah! Baka!" Gintoki spluttered as he struggled to free himself "My make up!" he cried as Hijikata finally withdrew his hand "You bastard! Who do you think you are ah? You want to take this outside?"

"Will you fucking shut up!" Hijikata yelled as his eyes desperately scanned the room. He was almost certain he had seen that bastard Katsura. Or had he? Shit, he shouldn't have drank so much sake... if that silver headed fool hadn't have gotten in his way...

Gin pouted sullenly as he fixed his pigtails and smoothed some imaginary creases out of his yukata. He glanced sheepishly at Hijikata and pouted even more as he realised the Shinsengumi officer was completely ignoring him. The bastard! Any other time Gintoki knew he would have Hijikata's full attention, the promise of a fight was always too tempting for either of them to back away from. Why the hell wasn't he interested in fighting now, what was more important than... Shit! Gin sobered as he suddenly remembered the original reason why Hijikata was here. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to locate Zura... surely Saigou hadn't allowed him to continue working if he knew that Hijikata was sniffing around the place looking for Joui patriots? Could he really be that stupid? "O-oi Hijikata Kun, what's with the scary face? Relax and enjoy your sake...?" Gin stuttered awkwardly as he tried to coax Hijikata's attention back towards him "A watched pot never boils ne?" he added flippantly as he sipped his own drink. He was surprised when Hijikata looked back towards him and nodded slightly, obediently reaching for the drink Gin had poured for him. Gin felt his heart race increase as he watched a slight trail of sake escape from the corner of Hijikata's mouth and roll down his exposed neck. His actions were getting sloppier... how much had he had to drink? He twitched in surprise when Hijikata's eyes locked with his own

"What's your problem ah? Why are you being so weird... or weirder than usual I should say" Hijikata sighed as he leant his head back on the booth, breaking their gaze "I would have thought you'd rather be serving anyone else in the world than me right now so why are you trying so hard?"

Gin remained silent as he digested Hijikata's words. "I'm working. That's all" he eventually replied after what seemed an eternity, though his answer didn't satisfy either of them. He glanced at Hijikata again who remained in the same position, his head leaning comfortably against the high cushioned booth, his gaze now somewhat defeated and tired. A slight glow coloured his cheeks, an obvious effect of the alcohol and his jet black hair hung messily over his startling blue eyes. Gin felt a pang of jealously cut through him. The bastard was gorgeous and he acted like he didn't even know it. He sighed in annoyance and looked away "...bastard" he muttered under his breath.

"Aah?"

"...Nothing"

* * *

Gin squinted as he tried to focus on the clock hanging behind the bar. What time was it? When was this bastard going to give up and go home? "Ano... Hijikata Kun, I don't know what kind of mission that gorilla has sent you on, but don't you think it's time you went back to the barracks? Most of the other customers have already left" Gin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was exhausted. Trying to keep this bastards attention for so long whilst simultaneously keeping an eye out for that idiot Zura had physically drained him. His alcohol buzz had even worn off.

"Aah?" Hijikata slurred as he blinked "I know that bastard Katsura is here. I'm not going back until I catch him..."

Gin sighed as he realised how drunk the man beside him actually was, to be revealing details about his mission so freely. He seriously couldn't handle his drink "Well, even if Zura was here I doubt you'd be able to do anything in this state. Come on, go sleep if off Vice Commander San" Gin sighed as he tried to shift Hijikata out of the booth. He gulped as Hijikata suddenly swayed and leant against him, the faint smell of soap mixed with cigarettes instantly filled his nostrils. It smelt divine. "O-oi... w-watch yourself!" he cried as he steadied the embarrassed Shinsengumi officer. His eyes widened in horror as the lights suddenly flickered on, a signal to all the patrons that it was time to leave. He sat in shock as his eyes instantly fell of Zura who was laughing loudly at the bar in clear view of everyone. That idiot...!

"S-sorry..." Hijikata mumbled as he straightened up and moved away from Gin "You're right I should leave..." he added as he scooted along the sofa and made to leave

"W-wait! Hijikata Kun!" Gin cried as he grabbed the man's wrist and kept him in place "W-what's the rush, you may as well finish the rest of this" he laughed as he shook the flask of sake with his other hand "You've paid for it you may as well drink it!"

Hijikata blinked slowly and looked Gin's hand which was clasped tightly around his wrist and then at the sake flask "No. You can have it. I've had enough..." he slurred as he stood and started to make his way towards the end of the booth once more "Let go" he demanded as Gin tried to keep him in place

"B-b-but Hijikata Kun!" Gin cried desperately as he realised the officer was merely seconds away from noticing that stupid bastard Zura if he didn't do something "Y-you can't go yet!"

"Why not?" Hijikata replied, annoyance now taking over his previously drunken tone "You're annoying me Yoroz-!" his words were cut short as Gintoki pulled him back down towards the sofa with a sharp tug and suddenly pressed his lips against his own.

* * *

Gin held Hijikata tightly in place as he kissed the Shinsengumi's officers lips and waved his free hand frantically in order to gain attention from the bar area. He didn't have time to think of anything else, he had to stop Hijikata from noticing Zura for long enough so the stupid bastard could make a hasty escape. He ignored the surprised muffled noises from the man beneath him and continued to press hard against his mouth. His eyes burned a hole in the back of Zura's head as he pleaded with the idiot telepathically to get the hell of of there... how long could he keep Hijikata like this for? He gave an inward sigh of relief as he eventually saw Saigou physically lift up Katsura and drag him quickly into the back of the club, a look of gratitude plastered across his heavily made up face. That bastard owed him for this. His body suddenly froze as he felt Hijikata's lips part and softly return his kiss. W-w-what the hell?! What the hell was happening? Was Hijikata kissing him back? But why? Gin had only acted out of desperation! Why was the mayo freak kissing him back like that?! Gin looked down at the man below him and felt his heart race increase at the sight. Hijikata's eyes were closed. His eyes were closed! He was enjoying this! What the hell?! What should he do? Why was this happening?!

"Oww!" Gin cried as he was suddenly pushed back with tremendous strength, an enraged Hijikata now glaring at him from a few feet away "What was that for?!" he cried, truly bewildered at how the situation had changed so dramatically so suddenly

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Hijikata growled as he wiped his mouth and staggered to his feet "If I see your face ever again I'll kill you" he added as he grabbed his cigarettes and marched abruptly from the building, leaving a bewildered Gin staring after him.

* * *

Gin strolled slowly down the dark street, the only other signs of life being stray cats prowling the alley ways or the odd drunkard staggering home after a hard night on the booze. He couldn't go home. He didn't want to. How was he expected to sleep after something like that? What the hell had even happened back there? Why had Hijikata Kun returned his kiss... a kiss that Gin hadn't even meant to happen. He sat down on a bench and leant his head back, his face now clear of make up and his trademark perm pigtail free. Even the thick wedge of money he had earned after that nights work didn't lift his mood. He felt lost. He hadn't expected anything like that to happen... especially concerning Hijikata of all people! He closed his eyes as he recalled the strangely comforting scent of tobacco and soap... those surprisingly soft lips... how did someone like Hijikata; the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi have lips as soft as that? And why the hell couldn't Gintoki stop thinking about them!

* * *

Hijikata stumbled back towards the barracks slowly. His head hurt and for once he couldn't blame it entirely on the alcohol. His head hurt because he had banged it against the wall for several minutes. What the hell was he doing? Why had the Yorozuya kissed him like that... and why had he allowed it to happen? Had visiting an Okama bar actually turned him into a homo? No way! Even if it had, why would he allow the Yorozuya of all people to be the one to kiss him?! That silver haired bastard? That loser waste of space bum?

"Toshi! You're back!" Hijikata looked up slowly to find Kondo waving from the entrance to the Shinsengumi barracks "I didn't think you'd be this long!" he laughed loudly as his friend gingerly walked towards him "So did you find out anything?"

Hijikata looked away sheepishly "Sorry Kondo San... not this time" he mumbled apologetically, refusing to look his commander in the eye.

Kondo smiled as he grasped his friends shoulder and walked him towards his room "No need to apologise Toshi. You did your duty, that is all anyone can ask of you. You never let me down" he beamed proudly

Hijikata looked down at his feet and felt his shame almost choke him. Kondo would certainly lose his faith in his Vice Commander's skills if he found out what he had really ended up doing. He felt his cheeks burn hot as he wondered how many people had witnessed the... the incident. "...Yeah" he eventually replied as they stopped outside of Hijikata's private quarters "Well, goodnight Kondo San" he sighed as he started to head inside

"Oi, Toshi, you have something on your mouth. Have you been eating sweets?" Kondo grinned as he pointed towards Hijikata's bottom lip "Or are they making pink mayonnaise these days?" he laughed as he waved goodnight to his friend and made his way towards his own room. Hijikata wiped his mouth and remained frozen on the spot as he looked down at the pink lip gloss now smeared across his hand.

_**To be continued if anyone would like me to? All reviews or comments are greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata blinked slowly as the morning light stung his eyes. How was it morning already? It felt as though he had only just about crawled into his futon, yet already he could hear the chants and calls of morning drills from the yard. He gasped out loud as he sat up, a sharp stinging sensation caused him to wince in pain; an unwelcome reminder of how much he had had to drink the previous night. He was never drinking again. He staggered slowly to his feet and immediately poured some water, his mouth tasted like an ashtray and felt so dry it was almost difficult to breathe. "Aah?" he croaked pathetically as a sharp rap at the door caused a fresh shock-wave of pain to pulsate through his already aching head.

"Good morning Hijikata San" Sougo smiled, his usually flat voice sounding far too cheerful "Did you have fun with your lady boys last night?" the young Captain grinned as he slid open the door and stepped inside Hijikata's quarters uninvited "Ah! Just what kind of night was it?" he added in surprise as he finally registered the vice commanders wretched state

"Oi, you're too loud" Hijikata muttered pathetically, a hand pressed against his forehead in a futile effort to somehow ease the pain "Make yourself useful and go get me some painkillers" He shot an annoyed glance in Sougo's direction as his demand went unacknowledged "Oi, did you hear me?"

Sougo remained still as he surveyed his superior. An evil grin spread across his usually deadpan face, his round eyes narrowing into smug slits "Your Okama must have been a pretty good host. What was her name again?" he sneered, clearly enjoying the situation

Hijikata tensed as flashbacks of the previous night flooded his mind. His Okama...? The Yorozuya! His eyes suddenly flickered to Sougo's smirking face. Wait, did that bastard know?! No, there was no way that Sougo could have that sort of information. Even Hijikata himself had been surprised when he had found the Yorozuya in drag working in a place like that. It was obscene, even for a guy like him! "Like I care what it's name was. I was there to work. You like them so much, why don't you go next time?" he huffed as he automatically reached for a cigarette, although the last thing he needed was a smoke considering how nauseous he felt. Was that down to the alcohol or the current situation...? His cheeks flushed as he was reminded of the sweet tasting lips that had pressed against his own, the powdery scent of make-up mingled with a harsh hint of sake. What had been going through that bastards head? What had been going through his own head to allow something like that to happen? Wait, was it a set up?! Had Sougo and that ass hole Yorozuya concocted some kind of sadistic plot to humiliate him? It certainly sounded like something Sougo would do, but would that curly haired idiot go so far? Then again, the loser stooped low enough whenever money was concerned, and those two did seem to share some twisted sort of friendship. The way Sougo was staring at him in that knowing way was causing his heart rate to increase by the second. _They were in on it together! Those bastards!_ Sougo's smile remained as he continued to watch Hijikata, his red eyes seemed to look straight into his mind. _Wait, could that bastard do something like that? Was it possible for people to see inside other people's heads? Just what was that sadist reading from his mind at that very second?!_ His head was crashing with thoughts of that damn silver perm. That pervert baka!

Hijikata felt his cheeks burn as Sougo finally lowered his gaze "I'll send Zaki in with some pills" he casually called over his shoulder, the usual flat tone and emotionless face had returned once more as he slouched out of the door "Ja na"

Hijikata swallowed as he removed the unlit cigarette away from his mouth. That bastard Yorozuya. This was all his fault.

* * *

"Gin Chan! Oooooi Gin Chaaaaaaan"

Gintoki whimpered as he tried to roll over, away from the annoying drone and intrusive finger that was currently prodding his cheek "Mnnah? Gin San's sleeping..." he mumbled, pathetically flapping a hand in front of his face as a feeble form of protection against the offending voice and finger

Kagura scowled at the messy head below her "WAKE UP YOU LUMP! I NEED MONEY! MONEY FOR FOOD YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! GET A JOB! DON'T YOU SEE YOU HAVE STARVING CHILDREN AT HOME! STOP DRINKING AND THINK OF THE CHILDREN!"

"Ahhhhh AGH!" Gin cried as he sat up and shoved his face into Kagura's "What children? All I can see is an annoying brat who wont shut up! And Gin San has been working hard all night so let him sleep some more..." he added laying down again and scratching his backside as he rolled over

"Oooooi! You didn't even make it to bed! You're on the couch you useless bum!" Kagura yelled as she kicked Gin "Where did I go wrong?! Such a shady and useless brat, what must the neighbours think of me?!"

Gin winced as he hit the ground, Kagura's rant now reaching it's dramatic peak as she bit a handkerchief she had produced from somewhere and looked into the distance with tear brimmed eyes. When had his life turned into this? "Alright, alright, shut up! Look, Gin San is awake already we can eat..." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck and flopping down onto the sofa "So what are we having?"

Kagura flopped down heavily onto the opposite sofa with a thud "Nothing. We don't have any food in" she mumbled sullenly, her stomach giving a large growl as if on cue

Gin leant his head back and picked his nose thoughtfully. He had earned enough money to at least buy a decent breakfast, although when Kagura was involved that became a different story. It would be safer to buy food in than risk blowing his whole wage on one Yato binge, but shopping was the last thing he wanted to do. Shopping meant going outside. Outside were people were. People doing their rounds... Shinsengumi people doing their rounds. Knowing his luck as soon as he stepped onto the street he would run into Hijikata, it happened often enough. How was he supposed to react to him now? Why did that stupid mayo freak have to kiss him back? Why was Zura such an annoying brainless idiot that needed saving? Next time he would let the Bakufu dogs rip him to shreds, he was so done with that insane bastard. He lazily turned his head towards the door at the sound of it sliding open

"Ohayo!" Shinpachi called cheerfully as he let himself in

"Ah Pattsuan. Don't bother sitting down, you and Kagura have some shopping to do"

Shinpachi's friendly smile immediately fell into a depressed scowl "With what? Gin San, we're broke..." he trailed off as his eyes widened in astonishment "Where did you get that?" he cried as Gin produced a thick wedge of notes from his kimono.

"... A last minute job came up late last night" Gin replied, avoiding eye contact with the boy. Shinpachi nodded silently as he accepted the money. He knew what Gin meant, he must have worked at Saigou's place again. He smiled faintly as he folded the money and placed it inside his sleeve. A warm feeling rushed through him as he glanced at the pouting profile; Gin San had done something he hated just to look out for them.

"Kagura Chan, bring Sadaharu along for the walk, Gin San can go back to sleep for a while until we get back" Shinpachi smiled, heading back towards the door

"Eehh? Don't encourage that brats behaviour. It's all our fault Pasta, we're raising a delinquent! I found dirty magazines stuffed inside his futon last week! He'll be sniffing drugs and having babies before we know it!" Kagura ranted as she followed Shinpachi towards the door

Gin glanced at the back of Shinpachi's head as the boy purposefully ignored Kagura's rant. Little know it all "Don't forget my strawberry milk oi!" he called as the door slid shut. He sighed loudly as he lay down once more, silence now engulfing the room. "Ketsuno Ana... Ketsuno Ana" he repeated to the empty room, willing himself to think of anything besides the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. Shinpachi didn't know that much at least.

* * *

Hijikata glanced around nervously. His eyes darted from side to side as he subconsciously kept look out for anything silver or curly. They ran into each other most of the time, today would probably be no different... of course all of those other times had been a mere inconvenience. Kissing had never been involved in any of their past encounters...

"You look tense Hijikata San. Is something the matter?" Sougo smiled slyly, glancing at the agitated mannerisms of the Vice Commander

Hijikata scowled from the corner of his eye "Shut up Sougo, I don't know why you volunteered us for the Kabuki Chou patrol in the first place"

"Eeh? I thought Hijikata San would like to walk past the Okama bar again. You looked like you had so much fun there last night that I thought this would be a nice gesture"

Hijikata snapped his head around angrily "Will you stop going on about that damn place! I had no choice in the matter! That was the first and last time I ever visit an Okama bar! Now drop it!"

"...Mayora visits Okama bars?"

Hijikata and Sougo frowned as a third voice entered the conversation. They turned slowly to find Kagura picking her nose, a look of disgust shone from her huge blue eyes as she looked Hijikata up and down with distaste.

"You look like you would fit in there China. Maybe Hijikata San could put a good word in for you next time he goes" Sougo grinned as he stooped slightly to look into Kagura's face

"O-oi!" Hijikata yelled as Sougo was suddenly sent crashing to the ground, Kagura's arm remained outstretched from were she had punched the young Captain's face with such force that he flew back several feet "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kagura Chan... what's all the noise about?" Shinpachi called as he rushed from a nearby shop, his arms full of shopping bags. "Ah Hijikata San, Okita San, ohayo" he bowed quickly as he noticed the Shinsengumi officers "What's happening?"

"Oi! Megane! Keep that feral animal on a leash!" Sougo cried as he held his nose and staggered back onto his feet

Shinpachi bowed apologetically and placed a hand on Sadaharu "Sorry Okita San, I'll make sure Sadaharu is on a leash next time we take him out"

"I'm not talking about the dog! I'm talking about that mongrel bitch you keep!" Sougo replied as he pointed an accusing finger in Kagura's direction, who was still idly picking her nose "I could have you arrested for assaulting a police officer!"

"Kagura Chan, what are they talking about?" Shinpachi asked, his head whipping back and forth in confusion

"That Shinsengumi brat said I look like an Okama so I punched him" Kagura replied flatly, her finger still firmly planted in her nose and her eyes burning a hole in Sougo's head

Shinpachi's cheeks flushed as he felt a protective wave wash over him. Okama? How did the Shinsengumi know that Gin San worked the odd shift at the Okama bar? And now they were making fun of him by teasing Kagura! "Oi! The jobs that Gin San takes on are his own business! We're still proud of him!"

"Eeh? Danna?"

"It's Mayora who visits Okama bars in his spare time Shinpachi. I heard them talking about it"

"O-oi! China!"

"W-what? Hijikata San?!"

"What jobs does Danna do? Danna works as an Okama?!"

"At least Gin Chan gets paid for it. Your perverted mayo freak goes there by choice aru!"

Hijikata froze as the manic shouting died down and all eyes eventually fell on him. Was that damn gigantic dog even judging him?!

"Oi Megane, where is Danna?" Sougo smiled slyly as he glanced at the shopping bags, his brain finally connecting all of the pieces.

Shinpachi blushed uncomfortably. What the hell was this situation anyway?! He didn't care to know about what Hijikata San got up to in his spare time. He hesitantly opened his mouth to speak but was shocked when Hijikata abruptly turned on his heel and marched away, leaving Sougo behind as he quickly pushed his way through the crowded street. What the hell was going on?

Sougo smiled slightly as he watched his Vice Commander leave. He was so transparent that it was almost painful at times "Well..." he sighed holding a hand up in a mock salute to Shinpachi "Looks like it's time to move on"

"Has Mayora gone back to his gay bar?" Kagura asked bluntly, her voice and face lacking any real interest "Why don't you get lost too you stinking brat"

Sougo ignored the swipe and continued to smile at Shinpachi "Give my regards to Danna" he smirked before turning and heading in the direction that Hijikata had stormed off into.

Shinpachi felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him as he continued to watch the retreating figures of the two Shinsengumi officers. What was all that about anyway? "Oi Kagura Chan, don't mention any of this to Gin San OK?"

Kagura shrugged and began walking back towards the Yorozuya "Like I'd pass a message on for that kid"

* * *

Hijikata fumbled around inside his jacket as he tried to locate his cigarettes. What the hell had just happened? Was all of Kabuki Chou aware of what had occurred last night? Those wild brats that the Yorozuya dragged around seemed to be aware of the natural perms seedy night work... and now they knew that he had visited there... what if they starting getting crazy ideas... what if they twisted the situation and told the Yorozuya! It would look like he had wanted that incident to happen!

"Oooooiiii Hijikata Saaaan"

Hijikata glared over his shoulder as Sougo casually slouched up beside him. That damn bastard opening his big mouth like that! "What!" he snapped, lowering his head in order to hide his flushed cheeks "I told you you to keep away from those Yorozuya bakas. They're nothing but a headache!"

Sougo scratched his nose thoughtfully "Danna is full of surprises ne...? Who would have guessed that someone like him would be working shifts at a tranny bar."

"Like I give a damn about what any of those bastards get up to in their spare time" Hijikata growled, continuing to push his way through the busy street. He suddenly stopped dead and gave a loud sigh as he produced an empty packet of cigarettes from his jacket "Oi Sougo, I need smokes. Head back before me" he muttered, crushing the box in his hand. He was inwardly grateful for the chance to get away from Sougo and his prying comments. He knew he would have to endure days, if not weeks worth of harassment from the young captain about that damn Okama mission. And now that he knew about that silver perm bastard...

"Haiii" Sougo called flatly, already making his way down the street. He didn't need to be asked twice to head back to the barracks early.

Hijikata gave a quiet whistle of relief as he was finally left alone. He scanned the immediate area for a convenience store, he could think more clearly about this twisted situation as soon as he had some much needed nicotine in his system

"Ooof! Watch where you're going buddy!"

"O-oh excuse me" Hijikata stammered as he collided into a customer exiting the shop. His blood ran cold as he lifted his head... he knew those boots... that half draped kimono... those broad shoulders... that damn voice "O-oi!" he stammered, his blood now boiling as he his cheeks burned with shame

"Y-you!" Gintoki cried, his voice and face portraying utter shock as he stood before Hijikata, their eyes locked and jaws equally slack. He felt his heart flutter at the sight of the surprised Shinsengumi officer, his cool blue eyes wide with shock and his pale skin flushed such a deep shade of red. He gulped slightly as he realised this caused the same reaction that he had experienced last night... Hijikata Kun definitely looked cute when he blushed like that... what the hell, he wasn't even drunk and he was internally admitting something so creepy! "W-watch where you're going next time, you almost made me drop my JUMP" he muttered as he looked away and finally broke their gaze "O-oi" he frowned as Hijikata suddenly turned on his heel and marched away "Hijikata Kun!" he called out in confusion. What the hell kind of reaction was that? Standing there all cute and then just running away without even so much as an insult or challenge! How where things ever going to return to normal if he started acting like a tsundere schoolgirl enticing Gin San with his pouting face and cute blush! Gin ran a hand through his messy hair quickly. What the hell was he even thinking? Why should he care if that Bakufu dog did run away from him? Like he wanted to be around that mayo sucking bastard in the first place.

* * *

"Gin San? Oi, Gin San did you hear me?"

Gin blinked furiously as he regained his senses and glanced at Hasegawa apologetically "Ah... I heard you" he lied, refilling his sake cup once more

"It's not often you treat me to a drink" Hasegawa smiled as he raised his cup in Gintoki's direction "You had a good spell of work recently?"

"Mmmm... something like that" Gin replied flatly. He felt a twinge of remorse deep down. He didn't really want make small talk with Hasegawa... but the thought of drinking alone and being left with his wandering thoughts seemed even more depressing "Next time is on you oi" he added as he sipped his drink

"I know that look" Hasegawa stated as he watched his friend intently, completely ignoring Gin's rule of having to return the favour

"Hah? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hasegawa continued to watch Gin quietly for a few seconds before answering "That look on your face. You having girl trouble Gin San?" he blinked in surprise behind his dark glasses as Gin suddenly choked on his drink and spluttered

"W-w-what makes you say that?!" Gintoki stuttered as he wiped his mouth the back of his arm

Hasegawa reached for his drink and mused thoughtfully "The look on your face... a man only looks that way if it's something troubling his heart or his bowels, and seeing as your out drinking I'd say this isn't a toilet related matter"

Gin looked away from his friend and sighed "I don't think a homeless MADAO whose wife up and left has room to talk about love advice"

Hasegawa gave a dry laugh before finishing his drink "You're right. But if you admit it to yourself at least you'll be able to see things more clearly... not just with your eyes, but with your heart too"

Gin pouted as Hasegawa patted his shoulder affectionately and made his way out of the smoky bar "Oi! Old man! I'm the one who gives the profound and touching speeches around here! And you'll never see clearly with those damn glasses on!" he shouted after his friend. He sniffed as he was left alone and looked down at his empty sake cup. What did Hasegawa know anyway? His brain was just a big pile of cardboard. Soggy cardboard that a dog has slept on and had been left out in the rain. Love... pffft.

* * *

Hijikata breathed in deeply as he gazed up at the sky. The weather was starting to turn cold, he wouldn't have the chance to sit outside his room for much longer. This time was usually his favourite part of his whole day; the barracks were quiet, the air was still and he had finally finished whatever mountain of paperwork had been dumped on his desk throughout the day. Now seemed different. The quiet made him feel uneasy... as though it was almost inviting his mind to wander and allow trivial matters to cloud up his head. Although there had only been one thing on his mind all day... that bastard. The Yorozuya didn't deserve his attention, why should he allow that useless bum to occupy so many of his thoughts all of a sudden? Not even 24 had passed since Gintoki had kissed him and he had bumped into him again. The humiliation Hijikata had felt on that busy street was greater than any shame he had felt in the past when he had lost a fight or messed up on the job. Those dead fish eyes gazing at him like that had made him feel... weird. His hand automatically gripped the handle of his sword as he felt a presence approach him from the side

"O-oi! No need for that!" Gintoki cried as he held his hands up in surrender, Hijikata's blade mere inches away from his neck "I just came here to see something!"

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows from the last chapter! I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed you and I will try to update soon if you would like. Any feedback at all is welcome and loved 3 I'll be moving on with more BL very soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gintoki swallowed loudly as Hijikata's blade remained mere centimetres away from his throat. He hadn't been expecting a red carpet welcome but Hijikata seriously needed to work on his greeting skills "A-anytime now Hijikata Kun" he smiled tremulously, his hands remaining up in a display of surrender "You'll have somebody's eye out" he added as he purposefully glanced down his nose at the sword.

Hijikata bared his teeth into a snarl and reluctantly lowered his sword "Tch. Get the hell out of here. Unless you want to spend the night locked up in the cells?" he muttered as he silently sheathed the blade once more with polished precision.

Gin rubbed the back of his head and looked away awkwardly. What the hell was he even doing here? When had his feet brought him in the direction of the smelly Shinsengumi barracks? He stole a quick glance at the man from the corner of his eye... why was his heart beating so quickly? It was Hijibaka! Stupid mayo-sucking smoke stinking Hijikata! He'd seen that sullen face a thousand times before, now shouldn't be any different! "W-wait!" he called out suddenly as Hijikata headed towards the open sliding door leading into his room "Just hang on a sec-!" he cried, his hand instinctively moved of its own free will and grabbed the man's wrist tightly

Hijikata froze. He stared straight ahead and tried his best to ignore the jolt that shocked his entire body from the mere touch of the fool behind him. How many times had their paths crossed before now... how could one stupid kiss make his very bones tremble at the thought of the Yorozuya? That lazy slack eyed bum. That annoyingly brash idiot who coasted through life as though he was carried by a playful wind. It was unthinkable to allow such a sorry excuse for a human being to affect him in such a manner. The explanation ought to be simple; the curly haired baka was obviously gaining something from watching him squirm like this... was he determined to humiliate him so much? "Don't fuck with me Yorozuya" he eventually breathed, refusing to turn around and face Gintoki head on

Gin's eye twitched in annoyance "Baka!" he hissed as he abruptly released Hijikata's wrist "You think I want to be here?!" he added loudly, his voice sounded unsure as though he was questioning himself

Hijikata whirled around, his deep blue eyes flashed with anger in the moonlight "Then go! I have no idea what you're even doing here to begin with!" he averted his gaze quickly and glared at the polished floorboards beneath his feet. Damn Yorozuya... why was he staring at him like that? This was too weird... this fucking idiot needed to get out of his face.

Gin allowed his gaze to wander over the man before him. His agitation was clear, his shoulders were stiff and his breath escaped in shaky gasps which formed small clouds against the cold night air. His pale skin took on an almost porcelain quality in the bright moonlight, making his face appear gentle and much younger. Had he always looked like that? Gin bit his lip in frustration. Why the hell was this even happening? Since when did he view Hijikata in such manner? How could one stupid MEANINGLESS kiss cause so much trouble? He wanted things to go back to normal, he wanted Hijikata to get angry at him and lash out with a string of insults or a condescending glare. He wanted him to argue back or challenge him. He didn't want to see those flushed cheeks... those usually cold blue eyes shining like that... that black hair blowing gently in the cold night air... "You need to help me Hijikata Kun" he stated feebly as he eventually tore his gaze away

Hijikata glanced up for the first time, his curiosity getting the better of his embarrassment "What?" he replied bluntly

Gin rubbed his head and sighed loudly in agitation "I just need to see one thing and then I'll leave straight away OK? I don't really want to see it but if I don't it's going to drive me crazy and I won't be able to work properly so that means I wont have any money to pay my rent or feed the kids which will then be your responsibility because you're the only one that can help me so think about that before you react too badly and try to kill me or arrest me or something!" he gasped as his sentence finally rambled to a halt and suddenly grabbed Hijikata by his shoulders, giving a reassuring nod as he stepped closer "So..here goes"

Hijikata's eyes widened in shock as the Yorozuya pulled his body hard against his own and pressed his lips to his mouth. What the hell?! He was doing it again?! He felt a wave of rage wash over him as Gintoki continued to firmly kiss his lips. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he pushing this worthless piece of shit away? Why was he standing still and allowing those sugar coated lips to invade his own? He gasped as he felt the Yorozuya nip at his bottom lip, his teeth gently dragging across the increasingly swollen area, inviting Hijikata to fully accept his actions. He closed his eyes as he finally gave in, his own lips parting and returning the firm yet gentle kiss. He shuddered as Gin's hands moved from his shoulders towards his neck, his large strong hands resting below his jaw as they gently cupped his face. Hijikata realised his own hands were moving as his fists tightly gripped handfuls of soft material from the kimono that was draped loosely over Gintoki's shoulder. He blinked quickly as Gin suddenly pulled away and sent him hurtling back to reality. The dark deserted grounds of the Shinsengumi barracks. The moon shining brilliantly through inky clouds in black night sky... And... the Yorozuya. He stared dumbfounded at the deep brown eyes that were gazing into his own... when did this fool ever have such intense eyes? Where was that infuriating dead fish eyes stare that made his blood boil? He licked his lips nervously as a look of utter dismay spread across Gin's face, his usually relaxed features were now set in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?! "Leave" Hijikata managed to choke out hoarsely, his lips somehow finding words that his brain could not yet grasp. He let out a shaky sigh of relief as the Yorozuya finally broke his fixed stare and silently retreated back into the darkness. That gaze remained with Hijikata long after Gintoki had disappeared.

* * *

Gin stared straight ahead yet his gaze remained unfocused. He could feel his legs mechanically moving; his feet were leading him somewhere without his brain commanding them to do so. It didn't matter. Wherever the hell they ended up taking him would be better than sticking around the Shinsengumi barracks. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? He had kissed Hijikata. He had waltzed into the Bakufu ass kissing headquarters of Edo and had thrown himself at the Demon Vice Commander in all of his gorgeous kimono clad glory. _Ahn?! Gorgeous? Seriously? That sour faced bastard?_ He stopped and ran his hands through his hair in agitation. _No! Brain! How can someone who carries a stash of mayonnaise on his person be considered gorgeous? Well... his face wasn't bad of course. And he had those eyes that women seemed to rave about... they were alright. The colour was nice and all. And those dark lashes, they were a bonus.._. _made his eyes kind of sparkle in the right light._ He shook his head furiously as he tried to banish these alarming thoughts from of his mind and forced his legs to continue moving once more. _Oh but that smell_. _Hijikata Kun had one of those enticing natural scents. And the tobacco seemed to compliment it well_. Gin cast a wary gaze around and casually tried to sniff the front of his kimono for any traces of Hijikata. No such luck. The kiss had only lasted about 30 seconds but it had improved by 100% since the previous nights drunken fumble. Gin stopped dead once more and sniffed in loudly through his nose. _That's right... last night they had been drunk, well, at least Hijikata could blame __the alcohol. He was sticking with the "blame ass-hole Zura for everything" excuse for now... but this time they had both been sober... very sober._ "Ahhhh what the hell does that even mean!?" Gin shouted out loud as he ran his hands frantically through his messy hair once more. He hadn't achieved what he had set out to do. He had only made things worse.

* * *

Hijikata pulled the door shut and leant against the frame. What was going on? This couldn't be a joke at this point now... could it? Was the Yorozuya really that good an actor? He slid down to the ground and remained still, his eyes stared blankly into the shadowed room before him. This wasn't like him. He was Hijikata Toushiro. The feared Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, not some hormonally confused teenager. Where the hell did that idiot get off doing something like that in the middle of the barracks! Anyone could have walked by, it wasn't so late that everyone else had already retired. What if someone had seen them? Hijikata's quarters where visited regularly by anyone and everyone dumping work on him at all hours of the day and night, a policeman's job didn't wait for him to clock on or off; if an important task came up he was usually the first port of call. He fumbled around in the dark for his cigarettes. This was bad. The Yorozuya's perverted impulses could ruin his reputation and damage his career beyond repair. He clenched his teeth against the cigarette in his mouth as he shakily tried to light the end. If he ever saw that bastard's face again... he would kill him.

* * *

Gin pouted as he climbed the steps to the Yorozuya slowly. He felt exhausted. "Oi Kagura, give Gin San a break in the morning ah? I deserve a -" his sentence was cut short as he slid the door open to a dark and empty room. Where were the kids? He had been looking forward to seeing the brats and the welcome distraction they would bring him. He looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps shuffling up the stairs. He frowned slightly in confusion as Otose turned the corner and shot an unimpressed glance in the young samurai's direction "Oi Baba... I'm not in the mood right now, I'll have the rent next month" he sighed before Otose even had the chance to open her mouth

The old woman raised her thin brows in surprise "Don't give me that crap you useless bum, Shinpachi already settled up with the wages you earned last night!"

Gin slouched his shoulders in defeat. Great. There goes his sugar supply. "Then whaddaya want ah? I'm tired!" he whined as he shuffled through into the hallway and clumsily removed his boots

Otose took a deep drag from her ever present cigarette before following Gin indoors "The kids are staying with Tae tonight. The girl assumed you'd be out all night and would eventually crawl home drunk out of your skull again. She likes that greedy yato brat and didn't want her sitting around by herself waiting for your useless ass to come home"

Gin exhaled loudly and flopped down onto the couch "Yeah yeah" he sighed, sticking a finger up his nose as he leant his head back "Is that it?"

Otose remained quiet as she surveyed the man for a few seconds. He looked like Gintoki. He sounded like Gintoki. Those feet definitely smelled like Gintoki's. But there was something off... Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Gin shot her an impatient glance "You lose all of your money at the Pachinko parlour before you had the chance to hit the booze?"

"Ahn?"

"You're sober and I know you have money right now. What gives?"

Gin rolled his eyes in frustration "I don't spend every penny I have on gambling and sake you old hag."

"Well you've been gone since this morning. The kids said they left to go shopping first thing and when they got back you were nowhere to be seen" Otose pressed as she leant against the door frame "... Gintoki... has something happened?" she added, her usually hard voice betrayed a faint hint of concern

Gin ran a hand through his hair slowly and stood up "What makes you say that? I went out this morning because I forgot to pick up JUMP. I had a drink with Hasegawa and then went for a walk. What's with the third degree? It's not like the brats have never stayed at the dojo before" he raised his gaze to meet with the old woman "Anything else?"

Otose closed her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly "What is wrong with me... for a second I thought you had some woman hidden away somewhere! You'll never get married with an attitude like that. What woman in her right mind would pick up a stray like you... I'm going to be stuck with a white haired idiot living above me and dodging rent for the rest of my days..." she ranted, pushing herself from the door frame and heading back out towards the stairs "Your dinner is in the fridge, your hired help asked if I'd let you know you just need to heat it up" she added as she turned her back and waved her cigarette in dismissal.

Gin stared at the open door as he was left alone in silence. His attitude? What did his attitude have to do with women not wanting him? He was pretty sure that they would all steer clear of him if they knew he sneaked around in the night kissing policemen.

* * *

Sougo slouched lazily against the wall, his shoulders hunched forward as a large pink bubble expanded before his vision. Damn Hijikata. What the hell was taking that bastard so long anyway? He clacked his gum loudly and continued to stare ahead, his gaze unfixed and lazy "What?" he sighed, eventually acknowledging the annoying presence beside him.

Yamazaki shifted awkwardly on the spot. Captain Okita unnerved him... you could never tell what he was planning behind that deadpan face of his. His good looks masked the malice that became painfully obvious within three seconds of his direct company "Ah..ha ha haaaa" he gave an awkward laugh and over the top smile _Play nice Sagaru... at least it's not the Vice Commander you're stuck with_ "The Commander has assigned me as your partner for today Captain Okita. I'll be accompanying you on the Kabuki district rounds for now..." he trailed off nervously as Sougo made eye contact for the first time

"Oi Zaki, Kondo San sent you? Where is Hijikata San?" the young captain quizzed as he straightened up and took an immediate interest. "Is he sick or something?" he added, his eyes flashing hopefully

Yamazaki shrugged stupidly. He didn't know why he had been the one assigned as Captain Okita's partner all of a sudden. He didn't know what the Vice Commander was up to. He didn't even know why Kondo San had assigned him these new duties whilst sitting on the toilet. The only thing he knew was that he was to do as he was told. As usual. "The Commander said that the Vice Commander has requested more time to settle paper work or something. That's all I know..."

"Is that so?" Sougo smiled, giving his nose a quick scratch "Well! Let's go Zaki!" he smirked, setting off towards the Shinsengumi gates.

Yamazaki felt a slight prickle of fear as he followed his captain, who seemed eerily animated all of a sudden.

* * *

Gin let out a heavy sigh as he rested his head against the desk. His eyes remained open as he stared into space. The kids were still out. The phone hadn't rang once. He had hardly slept a wink at all. He blew out his lips noisily before he dragged his head upright and slowly stretched his back. Damn Hijikata. Stupid mayora. How the hell was he ever going to work again if that moody Shinsengumi bastard prevented him from gaining even a moments peace? He continued to stretch his arms above his head as he stumbled towards the couch, he reckoned he could attempt at least an hours sleep before the brats barged in once more. His eyes felt so heavy they burned. His motivation would be even worse than usual if he kept this up. He groaned loudly as he heard the door slide open the very second he had closed his eyes. Why was fate so cruel oi? What had he done to deserve this brutal kind of treatment? Why was his life suddenly filled with unnecessarily sexy policemen and annoyingly punctual brats? "...Gin San is tired..." he mumbled pathetically as he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the soft cushioned sofa fully prepared for the verbal lashing from Shinpachi and the no doubt physical abuse from Kagura. He was too tired to move though. He lifted his head warily as the room remained silent. He immediately tensed as he noticed the black shoes standing at the end of the sofa, the dark fitted trousers, the trim waistcoat and jacket finished off by the smart yet decorative scarf "O-oi" he stuttered in shock as he scrambled into an upright position. Hijikata...? Was he seeing things?

"Ohayo"

Gintoki frowned as he realised his recent visitor was not who he had first assumed. He tried his best to ignore the niggling feeling of disappointment as he looked into Sougo's expressionless face "Okita Kun?! What are you doing just barging into other peoples houses oi? What if Gin San had been taking a bath or was watching the weather report ah?" his eyes flashed around the room quickly searching for any additional intruders

Sougo shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to gaze blankly at Gintoki "Danna, you seem a little jumpy. Were you expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone oi! Least of all you. Whaddaya want ah? I'm tired" Gin moaned, flopping back down onto the sofa with a thud and closing his eyes in annoyance

"Don't you have any work today?" Sougo asked, his voice and face lacking any interest as his eyes calmly surveyed his surroundings

Gin opened one eye and shot an annoyed glare in the young Shinsengumi officers direction "Ahn? You come by to rub my unemployment in my face or something? You think I need to be reminded of something like that by a kid like you oi?"

Sougo gave a half hearted shrug "Well I came by to see if you could help me out with something. My colleague has met with an unfortunate accident and needs to be escorted back to the barracks straight away" he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder gesturing to the door. His eyes glinted as he enjoyed the look of apprehension spread across the Yorozuya's face

"C-c-c-colleague?" Gintoki stuttered as he tried to remain calm. _This brats colleague? Hijikata? Was he talking about Hijikata oi? An unfortunate accident had casually happened to the Prince of all Sadists colleague? It had to be Hijikata..._

"Ah. Zaki hit his head on... something" Sougo replied flatly "I can't abandon my duty as an official protector of the peace so I was hoping I could hire you to take him back for me?"

Gin frowned and craned his neck to catch a glimpse in the direction that Sougo was still lazily pointing in "Jimmy?" He rubbed his neck in agitation as he obediently followed the young Captain out of the door "Ahn? What the - oi!" he spluttered as he looked down onto the street below to find an unconscious Yamazaki sprawled in a heap "What happened to him?"

Sougo lazily glanced over the balcony "I think he fell"

Gin shot an incredulous look at the boy next to him before looking at the crumpled heap lying outside of Otose's bar. _He fell? He was out cold lying next to that huge bazooka that Okita Kun favoured! The bazooka was practically lying on top of his head! So Jimmy had fell and knocked himself out on Okita Kun's weapon oi? Was he expected to believe that? The Sadist hadn't even tried to cover up the fact that it was his weapon lying in the middle of the crime scene! He had clearly whacked Jimmy over the head with it! His own comrade! _

"Just drop him off at the barracks. Kondo San will sort out your pay." Sougo called as he lifted his arm over his head and retreated down the steps

Gin whirled around just as the boy slouched out of view "Oooooi! Okita Kuuuun! You can't leave him here! It's your mess you fix it!" he bellowed after him. He sighed in frustration as his protests went unacknowledged. Damn brat. He grimaced as he descended down the steps slowly and yanked the limp body of Yamazaki over the back of his scooter. It looked like he was returning to the Shinsengumi barracks sooner than he had imagined.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter out! I'm just swamped with deadlines at the moment and you know, Christmas and all that -_- Please enjoy ~ I hope you do! Thanks for all of the lovely follows, reviews and faves! I love them all! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hijikata drew deeply on his cigarette and leaned back, slowly rotating his tense shoulders in order to relieve their stiffness. He glanced at the heap of paper work he had battled his way through and gave a triumphant snort; it was a complete pain in the ass but it beat going on patrol with that little sadist. He sat up straight as an image of Gin quickly flashed through his mind. The sheer amount of paper work had almost made him forget about that stupid idiotic perm. He felt his cheeks flush as he recalled the way Gintoki had kissed him... and how he had once again simply stood back and allowed the bastard to do so. "You're growing soft Toushiro" he mumbled to himself as he stood and rubbed his own shoulder. He slid open the door and leant against the frame as the cool air revived him, breathing in the sharp yet pleasant scents of late autumn. If only he could somehow remain like this. At least for a short while. Using paper work as an excuse gave him the ability to avoid Sougo, avoid patrol duties in general and most of all avoid any possible encounters with a certain silver haired fool. He wasn't being entirely deceitful, there was always a towering stack of paper work casting a looming shadow over the barracks; a shadow that only he seemed able to see as none of the other bastards under this roof seemed to care for the bureaucratic side of law keeping. He nodded slightly as if agreeing with himself. Yes. This seemed to be the best option for now. He would speak to Kondo San and ask for his duties to be temporarily amended until he was sure that the Yorozuya had got whatever crazy thoughts he was suddenly having out of his system.

"OI! TOUSHII!"

Hijikata whirled around as the door to his quarters was flung open, a concerned looking Kondo stood slightly panting in the doorway "K-Kondo San? What's wrong?! Are you OK?" he asked his leader, his hand automatically reaching for the sword hanging by his side

Kondo jerked his head further down the corridor "It's Zaki! Come with me!"

Hijikata ran quickly after his Commander as Kondo made his way further into the barracks. What had that idiot Yamazaki done now? He didn't care what it was, he probably deserved an ass kicking anyway.

"Oi! You bastards! Why can't you understand ah? I was doing you ungrateful tax robbers a favour! This is unlawful imprisonment! I'll contact the news! Harassment! I'm being harassed by the law! Justice! Domestic violence!"

Hijikata stopped dead as the Yorozuya was suddenly pushed out of the room he and Kondo were about to enter, his hands restrained in cuffs behind his back as he struggled to break loose from the two guards escorting him

"Ah! Gorilla! Tell these bastards this is a mistake! I bought Jimmy back here as a favour – A FAVOUR OI!" he shouted loudly as his protests went unacknowledged

"Y-Yorozuya?" Hijikata stammered as he watched Gintoki dragged further down the hallway. What the hell was he doing here? Why on earth was he being restrained? "Kondo San, what's going on?" he asked, his eyes still firmly planted on the broad shoulders struggling to get free

"Kondo San! Hijikata San! We found Yamazaki strapped to the back of the Yorozuya's scooter just outside of Kabuki Chou. There were officers on hand to pull them over and take custody of the Yorozuya and rescue Yamazaki. It looks like he has sustained some sort of head injury and we believe the culprit was in the midst of trying to conceal his crime by dumping the body"

"Hah? Why would that bastard try something like that?" Hijikata frowned. He knew that the Yorozuya was possibly the shadiest creature he had ever come into contact with... a little too much contact recently... but anyway, he knew the idiot wasn't capable of harming another person for no valid reason. He was infuriatingly chivalrous behind all of those stupid curls.

"How's Zaki? Will he be OK?" Kondo asked, his only concern being the safety of his own men

The reporting officer gave a slight shrug "It's Yamazaki. He'll be fine"

Kondo visibly relaxed and gave a sage nod "Good work. Keep an eye on him and call me when he wakes up. Toushi! I'll leave the Yorozuya bastard to you"

Hijikata felt his hair stand on end at the latest command "K-Kondo San, w-wait a minute! Shouldn't it be you!" he stuttered stupidly as he watched his leader shuffle away down the hallway holding his backside "Where do you think you're going?"

Kondo shot a sheepish grin over his shoulder as he continued to scoot away "I was interrupted halfway through a previous engagement. I have to see to it straight away" he called, his eye gleaming with a stray tear.

Hijikata felt his jaw fall slack and his cigarette tumble from his bottom lip as he watched Kondo ungraciously waddle away. These barracks were little more than a zoo. And he was just about to be thrown straight into the lions den.

* * *

"Hah? Yamazaki San?" Shinpachi repeated loudly "What was Gin San doing with Yamazaki San?!"

Tama blinked patiently and repeated herself once more "Yes. The last time I saw Gintoki Sama was 11.36am outside of Otose Sama's bar with the Shinsengumi officer Yamazaki San. I was cleaning the doorway and saw them ride away on Gintoki Sama's scooter"

Kagura picked her nose and looked up at Shinpachi "Is Gin Chan in trouble with those Bakufu dogs again?"

Shinpachi frowned slightly as he returned Kagura's glance "I don't know. Let's go find out Yama San"

Kagura grinned and threw an excited fist into the air "Yes Pasta! Let's go get Gin Chan back!"

* * *

Hijikata paced nervously outside of the secure room that the Yorozuya was currently detained in. Of all the people... of all of the times for this to happen! How many times had he wished he could haul that baka perms ass in and teach him a lesson?! His eye twitched in annoyance as Gintoki wailed from inside the locked room

"Oooooiiiiii! Bastards! Where's my phone call ahn? This is false imprisonment! I need a lawyer present!"

Hijikata fixed his snarl in to place as he reached for the door handle. This was work, he couldn't let his own emotions take precedence over what his duty asked of him. Yorozuya or no Yorozuya. He had a job to do "Pipe down idiot. Explain why we shouldn't lock you up and throw away the key after assaulting an officer of the Shinsengumi and then plotting to hide the evidence. The best lawyer in Edo couldn't get you out of that jam" he lit the end of his cigarette as he closed the door behind him, making certain he cast his gaze in any direction except the Yorozuya. He gulped slightly at the sudden shift in atmosphere, almost as if he could sense Gintoki's sudden apprehension. It completely mirrored his own. The situation couldn't get any more awkward if either of them tried

"I-I didn't do anything wrong..." _Oi. What was happening? Why did Hijikata Kun have to come in here to interrogate him? Was he going to play good cop bad cop with him? AGGHH!_

Hijikata shot a quick glance at the Yorozuya who was sheepishly looking away to the side, his lips set in a childish pout and a slight blush coloured his cheeks. He looked like a kid who had just been caught stealing sweets. _Urgh what was with that creepy blush. The bastard. Why did this useless perm have to show up here? Why was he alone in a locked room with this handcuffed and vulnerable waste of space... and why did that alarming thought suddenly come into his mind?_ "Hah? You're in here for knocking out Yamazaki you stupid permed bastard!" Hijikata yelled as he slapped his hand down on the table in front of Gintoki. _Work Toushiro. You're working!_

Gin's pout quickly melted into a look of outrage "AHN? What's my perm got to do this? I can get personal too ya know mayo freak!" _Oh God. He isn't wearing his jacket. That waistcoat is so tight..._

Hijikata bristled with rage as he stood up straight and locked eyes with the Yorozuya "Oh yeah?! At least I can AFFORD to buy luxury condiments for my food! You reek of poverty!" _Damn it. That bastards eyes look so intense when he shouts like that..._

Gin growled as he stood abruptly and shoved his face closer to Hijikata's "Yeah well you stink of smoke!" _But with your scent it somehow smells so good..._

Hijikata took a menacing step closer "You're so stupid you don't even know how to wear a yukata properly!" _But if shows off those strong shoulders so well..._

Gintoki licked his lips as their faces became alarmingly close "Y-yeah? W-well you look like you wear eye-liner..." _God. Those eyes..._

Hijikata exhaled shakily as he felt the breath of the other man on his face "Y-your hair looks like an abandoned birds nest" _But it falls so playfully over that heavy gaze..._

Gin felt his eyes close as he leaned in closer"...You taste like mayonnaise" he breathed quietly

"...You taste like diabetes" Hijikata mumbled, their lips barely touching. The two men remained locked in position, their ragged breath falling in unison as neither wished to break away but neither allowing themselves to take the next step. Hijikata felt his resolve waver as his eyes fluttered shut, the sudden pull of the Yorozuya was overwhelming...

"_Fuku shushō_ !" a sharp rap at the door immediately catapulted the men apart "I have an urgent message from Kondo San!" an unidentified voice called out from the other side of the door

Hijikata rubbed his neck nervously "Ah, enter" he coughed, his gaze awkwardly meeting with Gintoki's for a split second. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

"Gin Chan!" Kagura yelled, leaping to her feet as she noticed Gin appear further down the corridor

"Gin San!" Shinpachi cried, mirroring Kagura's enthusiasm "You're out!"

"Yare yare. Why are you guys here? Gin San can look after himself you know" Gintoki sighed loudly as he tried to feign disinterest. "Careful, these bastards lock innocent people up for fun" he added as he stuck his little finger up his nose and gave an unimpressed glance in Kondo's direction

The Shinsengumi Commander gave a sheepish grin "Sorry Yorozuya, our bad" he laughed apologetically and raised his hands in submission

"I can't spend sorry Gorilla. Compensation. I need my compensation for this traumatic experience oi" Gin replied flatly as he held his palm out in Kondo's direction

"Danna, as a means of apology please accept an invitation for you and your minions to join us for our bi annual Shinsengumi feast" Sougo chimed in, his flat voice and expressionless face lacking any sincerity or excitement

"Eeeeeh? A feast aaaahhhnnn?" Kagura replied as she stuck her chin out and glared at the young Shinsengumi captain "We don't need any of your mouldy Shinsengumi sausage. Gin Chan needs at least two boxes of sukonbu to get over this -" her sentence was struck short as Gintoki swiftly whacked her over the back of the head

"Oi! This is all your fault Okita Kun! Next time you need a favour go somewhere else. I lost an entire days worth of work because of you! Cash Gorilla! Oi! Get your cheque book out and we'll be on our way!"

Sougo's lips spread into a smile "Hijikata San handles all of the financial affairs. I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige... OOOOIIII HIJIKATA SAAAAAN" he called loudly down the corridor

"Tch. Fine! It's all we can eat and drink, I'm sick of hanging around this place, it stinks of gorillas" Gin cut in quickly to silence Sougo's drone. The last thing he needed was to have to face Hijikata again.

Sougo lowered his cupped hands from around his mouth and turned to smile at Gintoki "Of course. We'll see you tomorrow. Sorry for the confusion Danna, Zaki will write you a handwritten apology when he wakes up"

"Make sure there are sushi platters and Oronamin C on demand baka yaroooooo" Kagura yelled as she swung her neck from side to side before joining her retreating friends

Kondo watched as the Yorozuya trudged slowly towards the barracks entrance "Oi Sougo... what's the Shinsengumi bi annual feast?"

* * *

"Gin San, are we really going to join the Shinsengumi for their celebration tomorrow?" Shinpachi asked as he glanced at the pair of bare feet propped up on the desk "You think we'll all be able to get along for long enough to actually eat anything?" he mused thoughtfully

Gin flipped a page of JUMP and readjusted his feet "Maaaa, Patsuan, this isn't about having fun or getting along with those bastards. This is about squeezing as much money out of them as possible and filling our stomachs at the same time" he added as he glanced around the manga "Look at the determination on this kids face. Those bakufu dogs will have to close down and move back out to the sticks after they foot our bill" he lazily pointed at Kagura who was staring into space, her chin dripping with drool in obvious anticipation of the promised feast.

* * *

"How can it be bi annual if we've never had one before now? Wouldn't this be the first time? Bi annual means twice a year oi" Hijikata mumbled as Kondo recited the importance of the age old Shinsengumi tradition that he MUST attend as the Vice Captain

"But Toushi! It wont be the same without you!" Kondo whined "Who'll sing karaoke with me if you're not there? Who'll order my second favourite dish and share some with me like always? Who'll greet that cute waitress with me like we always do?"

"Oi. Listen to yourself. None of that has ever happened. This is the first time that this has even been mentioned. No one has ever done any of that stuff. Why are you acting like this is an actual tradition?" Hijikata grimaced as his explanations fell on deaf ears. Perhaps a night off work and some good food was what he needed right about now. His actions over the past few days could only be described as insane. He must be over worked. Stressed? Anything made more sense than actually being attracted to that ass hole Yorozuya. Who the hell would ever want to become embroiled in a situation like that? He sighed as he rose to his feet "Fine Kondo San. I'll be there" he waved as he headed out of Kondo's quarters and back towards his own room. At least he could rest assured that an all out Shinsengumi celebration would be the last place on earth the Yorozuya would show up.

_**Oh no Hiji. Life isn't that easy my love :3 **__**Hello there! Sorry for the wait and the chapter not being as long as usual ~ but I hope you enjoy! Any feedback, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated and THANK YOU for reading so far!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You're wearing your uniform?"

Hijikata glanced over his shoulder as he fixed his scarf neatly into place "Ah. Why wouldn't I?"

Sougo sighed deeply, pushing himself away from the wall "You're supposed to be off duty. Relaxing. Do you even know what that word means Hijikata San?"

"I think you know enough about that for the both of us" His eye twitched in annoyance as the door to his bedroom was abruptly slid open, banging loudly against the frame to reveal an excited looking Kondo

"Oi Toushi! You're wearing your -"

"YES!" Hijikata cut in before Kondo had the chance to even finish his sentence. Great, being stuck with just Sougo on his night off was bad enough, he'd be kept on his toes all night long waiting for any possible ambush. A drunken Kondo added into the equation would mean his so called "relaxing night" would turn into a Gorilla-sitting job. What part of this was even supposed to be fun anyway? He'd have to bring his own mayonnaise to make the food taste good. Kondo would no doubt try to drag him to a hostess club. Sougo would probably make an attempt on his life at some point during the night... He could happily stay at the barracks and go to bed early. Now that sounded tempting. "Come on" he sighed in defeat, shooting his friends sharp glance "I suddenly need a drink"

* * *

Gin picked his nose and glanced up at the sign above the restaurant. It certainly looked the part anyway, if the food was as impressive as the appearance of the place, then he might somehow, slightly, maybe just enjoy himself. A bit.

"Oi Gin Chan, do we have to wait for those Shinsegumi dogs? We can just go inside already yes?" Kagura asked as she pressed her face against the window, her nostrils flared as she breathed heavily in anticipation against the glass, completely oblivious to the uncomfortable glances from the customers already inside eating their food

Gin smacked her over the head quickly "Oi! Stop it! You're making Gin San look like he can't afford to eat somewhere like this! Act natural!"

"Natural for us is food from the reduced section!" Kagura whined loudly rubbing the back of her head

Shinpachi grimaced slightly "It does look a bit extravagant... Gin San, you sure this is OK? I mean they don't expect us to pay our share or anything... this is the Shinsengumi we're talking about here"

"Patsuan, this is a serious mission, each of us must eat until it hurts. Push past the bloating and chew. Don't forget to breathe and gorge yourselves on as much as possible. Kagura, forget about the rice, go for the meat. Gin San has faith in you oi" he solemnly placed a hand on his companions shoulders and gave them a reassuring nod "The battle may be long, at times it could be painful. Don't look those bastards in the face or you'll run the risk of vomiting your food and all of your previous efforts will have been in vain... but most of all...order the most expensive things on the menu" He grinned proudly at the look of determination now etched onto the young faces before him

"... Danna... that's mean. Civil servants aren't made of money you know" Gin looked over his shoulder to find Sougo casually slouched in the entrance to the restaurant "You and Megane better hurry up and get inside, everyone is waiting. Tell China somebody will bring hers outside, I hear it's no pets allowed" he droned flatly pointing a finger in Kagura's direction

Gin swiftly whacked her across the head once more before she could erupt into a rage and draw further attention towards them "Oi... get your revenge through your stomach" he hissed quietly, pushing Kagura and Shinpachi towards the now retreating Sougo.

* * *

Hijikata sipped his sake delicately and pretended to listen to Kondo's ramblings about Otae and how she was the most perfect woman and so graceful and beautiful and blah blah blah "Oi Kondo San, where did you say Sougo went?" he interrupted casually, desperately trying to change the flow of conversation for at least two minutes

"Huh? He went to check on the others" Kondo grinned reaching for his drink "Anyway, Otae San changed her shampoo last week, and it smells like -"

Hijikata frowned and shot his leader a confused glance "Others..?" As if on cue the door to their private booth suddenly slid open to reveal a far too happy looking Sougo. _What was he smirking about like that oi? Had he bribed the chef to poison his food? Had he organised for this whole shamble to paid for straight out of his pocket? _

"Everyone is here now. We can finally start celebrating" Sougo smirked, locking eyes with Hijikata and edging into the room. Hijikata felt the blood drain from his face as the thee familiar figures trailed in behind the young captain. What. The. Fuck.

"Yorozuya! You finally made it. We've been waiting for you. Shinpachi Kun! Sit down, here, next to me, have a drink" Kondo beamed as the Yorozuya trio shuffled around awkwardly "Oi, Toushi, budge up a bit, let Shinpachi Kun sit down"

Hijikata mechanically scooted along the table, his eyes now fixed on the shiny dark wood. _Why were those bastards here? What the hell was happening? Could he just leave? Would that look too suspicious oi? Even the brats were here! That bastard Sougo... he'd planned this from the very beginning... this couldn't possibly get any worse..._

"Oi! I'm not sitting next to that stinking brat! Shinpachi! Switch places with me!" Kagura yelled as she gestured wildly at an unfazed Sougo

"O-on second thought, why don't we just go home oi? Gin San has some instant ramen left somewhere..." Gintoki stuttered awkwardly, still standing in the doorway. _Oi. Hijikata Kun? Hijikata Kun was here? Why had he conveniently assumed that the stupid sexy mayo bastard wouldn't be here? Wait! Did he want to bump into like this? He must have known that Okita Kun had invited them all here... had he come out just to see Gin San oi? _

"Hah?! Sit down!" Kagura yelled aggressively as she forcefully pushed Gintoki further into the room "We're not turning back now! Nobody leaves until I'm full"

Gin winced as he ungracefully landed directly opposite Hijikata. _Oooooiiiii... Kagura... your stomach couldn't have picked a worse time to take over... How is Gin San going to get through tonight...? Sake. Saaaaake ooooiiiii._

"Is everything OK in here?" a waitress slid open the door and poked her head inside, obviously concerned by the yells and crashes coming from this section "Please let us know if you need anything" she added warily, glancing at each of the inhabitants in turn

"SAKE, ONEGAI!" Gin and Hijikata yelled in unison, their fists clenched on their thighs and heads bent forward as they refused to look up

The waitress smiled tremulously at the two men seated opposite each other at the end of the room, their faces looked strained and their shoulders looked tense... what kind of party was this? "Right away" she nodded quickly, immediately ducking straight back out of the heavy atmosphere.

Sougo leaned back and glanced at Gin and Hijikata in turn "You two are getting along just as well as ever... do you secretly meet up and practise your lines?"

"AHN?" Gin yelled incredulously as Hijikata momentarily choked on his cigarette "Who gets along with who? I'm here to eat! Eating! That's what we want! And drinking! You bastards owe us remember!" He exhaled gratefully as the door slid open to reveal the waitress with their drinks. He tapped his fingers against the table in agitation as she seemed to laboriously place the cups and flasks out before them "It's fine! We can pour it ourselves!" he cried nervously, instantly grabbing for the flask and pouring a large measure. The waitress blinked in surprise a few times before turning to the rather handsome dark haired man on the opposite side of the table in order to serve him

"More sake onegaiii..." Hijikata breathed as he held his now empty flask out towards the girl

The girls eyes grew wide. Wait... how on earth had he drank that so quickly? She had only just placed the flask before him "O-of course" she stammered

"... Onegai..."

She whipped her head back towards the sleepy looking silver haired man, who also held out a now empty flask. What the hell were these two made of? Was this an alcoholics goukon or something? "Right away..." she smiled, scrambling to her feet

"Oi Toushi, you're thirsty tonight" Kondo laughed loudly as he affectionately ruffled Hijikata's hair "Careful you don't get too drunk or we'll have to hire this lot to carry you home" he joked pointing at Gintoki

Hijikata breathed in sharply through his nose, refusing to even so much as glance at the lazy samurai before him. If he did it would definitely be game over...

* * *

"Oi Yorozuya, you have them trained well. China girl was about to chain herself to the barracks gates!" Kondo laughed, his cheeks were flushed red and his voice boomed more loudly than usual as he waved his cup around, sake sloshing all over the place

"Free the Yorozuya one! Free the Yorozuya one!" Kagura yelled, pounding a heavy fist against the table and causing leftover food to bounce around and empty flasks topple over

Gin blinked slowly as he tried to focus on the person next to him making so much of a racket. It smelt like sukonbu... "Oi Kagura, no more Oranamin C for you..." he slurred quietly

Sougo raised his head above Kagura's to look in Gintoki's direction "Danna, China has been drinking sake all night. Sake" he repeated, holding up an empty flask as if he had to demonstrate what it actually was

"HAH?" Gin cried over the sudden eruption of laughter from Kondo and Kagura "Patsuan! You let her drink...?"

"What do you mean I let her drink! You're the adult here!" Shinpachi retaliated "And you're more drunk than anyone in here!" he added, trying to unsuccessfully hide the evidence of his own alcohol consumption

"Oi, I think Toushi wins that contest" Kondo laughed, gesturing towards Hijikata who was lying face down on the table, a blob of mayonnaise smeared across his cheek

Gin allowed his eyes to wander to the man sitting before him for the first time that night. They had both tried their hardest to ignore each other, each drinking themselves into oblivion to ease their embarrassment and discomfort. The occasional brush of contact from a readjusting leg or the scent of tobacco penetrated the drunken bubble Gin had surrounded himself in. But there was no getting away from the fact that Hijikata was right in front of him. And there was no getting away from the fact that no matter how hard he tried to deny it or how much he drank... he wanted him there.

"Gin Chan... I don't feel so good..." Kagura's voice suddenly snapped him back into reality. He blushed slightly at the thought of any of the others noticing how long he had been staring at the out cold Hijikata for

"AH! Water! Get this kid some - ! Kagura no! Not in here!" Gin cried instantly recognising the familiar look cross the girls face. Too late. Kagura treated the entire room to one of her most impressive displays of vomit

"Oi! China! Get out...!" Kondo cried pinching his nose "You're going to make me.. hhhwwwwoooooaahhhhh" the Shinsengumi Commanders sentence was cut shut as he returned fire and proceeded to throw up with as much gusto as Kagura

"Oi! Help! Waitress!" Shinpachi yelled as he fussed about with a pathetic paper napkin "I can't stop them! There's too much!"

"I-it's Mayora's fault... that mayonnaise on his face made me hhhhwwwwoooooooaaaaahhhhh" Kagura panted, pointing an accusing finger in Hijikata's direction, who remained out cold on the table oblivious to the escalating chaos surrounding him

"Oi, Megane. Take China out before the restaurant makes us pay for new floor mats" Sougo commanded with a swift nod in Kagura's direction. He waited patiently as Shinpachi nodded and struggled to get Kagura to her feet and out of the door

"Yes, yes! Get her out!" Gintoki yelled flapping his hand quickly, his alcohol buzz now well and truly destroyed. The stupid kid had wasted all of that booze and food. Her stomach would be as empty as it was when they first got here...

"Kondo San, how about some fresh air?" Sougo asked innocently placing a reassuring hand on his leaders shoulder "You'll need to sober up a bit before you go to the hostess club..."

"W-what about Toushi...?" Kondo whimpered pathetically, swaying dramatically as Sougo helped him to his feet

Sougo shot a sly glance over his shoulder "It's alright Kondo San, Danna can look after Hijikata San until we get back" His red eyes narrowed into slits and an evil grin spread across his face

"Eeeeh? N-nani?" Gintoki stuttered suddenly realising his latest predicament "T-take him with you! I have to make sure the kids are OK!" he yelled whipping his head back and forth between the sadist-gorilla combo and the unconscious mayora

"We'll see that they're OK, we're going out there anyway" Sougo replied flatly as he began dragging Kondo out of the door "He stupidly wore his uniform tonight... leaving such an important member of our Shinsengumi team alone and unarmed in such a vulnerable state... who knows what could happen...?" he added flippantly

"Toushiiiii...!" Kondo wailed trying to look over his shoulder "Make sure he's OK Yorozuya!"

Gin swallowed loudly as the door slid shut. Shutting him inside. With Hijikata. Alone.

* * *

Gin chewed his bottom lip quickly. _Oi. Why was this happening? What was he supposed to do?_ He quickly glanced around his surroundings; one thing was for sure he wasn't going to stay in here much longer. He swallowed nervously before prodding Hijikata with a chopstick "A-anno... Hijikata Kun? Time for school..." he called out tremulously. He frowned as the Shinsengumi officer mumbled something unintelligible before readjusting himself into a more comfortable position so he could continue to sleep "Oi! Wake up!" he shouted, annoyed by the way he had blatantly been ignored

"Mnnah...? Ah...?"

"Don't 'ah' me! Wake up! I can't stay in this room any longer! Look at it! It's like 'Gorilla's Gone Wild' in here!"

Hijikata dragged his head upright and winced slightly at the sudden movement. He tried to focus on the blabbering face before him "Y-Yo...rozuya...? Where am I?"

Gintoki gave an exasperated sigh and scrambled around the table to Hijikata's side. He definitely couldn't hold his drink properly. "Oi, let's get you outside to where your buddies are waiting, they'll take you home, just stand up and get out of this room already, Gin San seriously needs to leave now..." his hands froze and his fingers stretched awkwardly just as they were about to grab hold of the drunken man before him "Aaahhh..." he stuttered stupidly. _Why did this bastard have such a cute drunken face? Oi. This wasn't fair, why had Gin San been left with such a task? How was he supposed to get him out of there without having to...touch him...? _"So... any time you want to stand up so we can leave already..." he added, withdrawing his hands away slowly. Gin bit back a squeak of surprise as Hijikata suddenly latched onto his shoulder's, leaning his body weight completely against him. _Na-Na-Naniiiiiiiiiiiii_

"...Yo-rozuya"

Gintoki's eyes grew wide and a deep blush coloured his cheeks at the sound of that raspy voice calling out to him. _W-was he panting? Oiiii. Stop being so unnecessarily sexy. _"W-w-w-what?!" he choked out nervously, his entire body frozen rigid as Hijikata became dangerously close. This wasn't the most perfect setting for a dalliance - no matter how tempting it was right now. It had been a long time since Gin had been on a date but even he knew that being surrounded by vomit was definitely not OK for a romantic encounter to take place "Y-y-you need to stand up OK? Gin San really needs to go home now so maybe we can pick this up where we leave off some other time...?" he gulped nervously as Hijikata's fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. _Eh? Was he trying to be dominant. Wait. That's not what he had had in mind..._

"Shut up!" Hijikata shouted suddenly raising his gaze to meet with Gintoki's for the first time "Help me up bastard, my leg has fallen asleep! This place is making me sick! Hurry up!"

Gin's previously excited expression melted into the usual mask of annoyance whenever dealing with the troublesome Demon Vice Commander "Ahn?! Is that anyway to ask for a favour Hijikata Kun?! I'll leave you in here and wedge the door shut, see how you like that!"

Hijikata gave a low growl and pulled Gintoki closer by his shoulder's "A-ah! Seriously! Help me up! My leg!" his brows knitted into a dark frown at the stupid smirk that was smiling back at him. The bastard

"What's in it for me?" Gin cackled, his eyes flashing mischievously. He felt his stomach churn slightly at the cute blush that suddenly flushed across Hijikata's face... damn it.

"I wont kill you if you help me up – ah! Seriously Yorozuya!" Hijikata yelped as he tried to shift his position, his leg tingling uncomfortably "P-please!"

Gin smiled to himself and suddenly placed one of Hijikata's arms around his own shoulder and shifted the Shinsengumi officer up onto his feet in one swift motion. He gulped slightly as his other hand reached around and supported Hijikata's waist, his taught muscular frame apparent even through the layers of his uniform. He gave a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the man beside him; Hijikata's expression was one of surprise and utter embarrassment... and just about the cutest thing Gin had ever seen in his entire life. He tore his gaze away and grimaced before moving towards the door. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

Hijikata inwardly cursed himself for asking the Yorozuya to help. What had he expected? Now they had their arms wrapped around each other in some bizarre escape mission from that absolute hell hole of a dining room and were currently shuffling towards the exit. Even in his drunken state he was all to aware of how easily the Yorozuya had half lifted him... how those strong arms were still supporting most of his weight even now... He clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead, refusing to even think when they were in such a position... His heart pounded quickly in his chest at the sensation of Gintoki's fingers gripping his waist tightly as they manoeuvred a narrow corner with some difficulty. _This was hell. This was sheer hell. How had they even ended up like this?! After trying to drink away any thought of that stupid baka and now he was practically hanging from his neck all because of something as stupid as a numb leg. Toushiro... you idiot_

"O-oi!" Hijikata yelled as Gintoki suddenly sped towards the exit "Yorozuya! Wait -!"

"Ooooiiiiii! Okita Kuuuun!" Gin shrieked as dragged Hijikata quickly outside, his eyes wide in horror at the image playing out before him "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he yelled as Sougo bundled a dazed Kondo into the back of a cab

Sougo gestured for the taxi driver to wait briefly. He wound his window down slowly and stuck his head out, the light from the street lamp lighting his features in an eerie manner "Danna, I've taken the responsibility upon myself to make sure that your employees arrive home safely by paying their cab fare home. Please look after our Vice Commander as a way of returning the favour. Oyasumi" he added casually, winding the window up once more as the taxi began to roll forward

"E-eh? S-Sougo! Oi! Just let me in! Sougo!" Hijikata yelped as he awkwardly shuffled towards the car "Sougooooooooo!" His jaw fell slack as the taxi rolled away.

"...He left" Gintoki mumbled awkwardly

Hijikata ground his teeth together and whipped his head around quickly "I can see that!"

Gintoki pouted and threw his arms behind his head "Oi. Don't shout at someone who just helped you! Gin San should have left you asleep in that disgusting room with mayonnaise spread all over your face"

Hijikata frowned at the idiot before him. Why had he felt so nervous only a few moments earlier when he had been held by that big stupid perm! It was the Yorozuya! What was wrong with him?! "What are you talking about bastard I haven't got any -" his words were cut short as Gintoki suddenly reached out and gently brushed his cheek. He glanced nervously at the man before him, his heart suddenly beating quickly inside his chest. What the hell was with these sudden conflicting reactions!?

"Oi. See. Mayonnaise. Want to eat it?" Gintoki smirked holding his finger up that now had a blob of mayonnaise on. _There was that blush again... had he always blushed this easily?_ A knot formed in his stomach as he realised maybe only he got to witness something so adorable on this usually scary face. Hijikata Kun's cute side belonged exclusively to him right now...

Hijikata forced down his embarrassment and the alarming urge to suck the Yorozuya's finger... _why would that even spring to mind? Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him? He was still drunk... that had to be it_ "Sh-shut up bastard... I'm going home, you can leave me alone now..." he mumbled awkwardly, turning his back on Gintoki and hiding his flustered blush at the same time.

"Oi, what about Gin San? I'm miles away from home! You bastards were the ones that picked a place all the way out here – the least you can do is pay for a taxi to get me home!" he moaned, catching up to Hijikata and matching his stride "What if someone tries to attack me! You're the police! You have to protect me! My good looks may get me kidnapped!"

Hijikata growled in annoyance "Who would try to kidnap someone like you hah? Even if you do end up kidnapped they'll soon turn you out when they realise what an annoying bastard you are"

"Hah? Are you refusing to consider the well being of an Edo citizen? You earn enough money to pay for one cab fare, I'll share yours I don't mind!" Gintoki wailed, his voice booming loudly through the dark street. He frowned as Hijikata stopped dead refusing to take another step "Oi. What's wrong? Your leg hurting again?"

Hijikata shifted awkwardly on the spot, still refusing to take another step further "Just leave me alone" he mumbled quietly "I don't need you to walk with me so just go on ahead"

"Hah? What if you're the one who gets attacked? Who even wears their uniform to go out drinking when unarmed anyway? You're a moving target right now baka! Plus you're drunk!" Gintoki lectured, folding his arms with an air of self importance, secretly thrilled that he had such a sound argument. And it was certainly plausible... Hijikata didn't have to know that Gin found him incredibly cute and hopeless at that very moment

Hijikata glanced up through his spiky fringe. Gintoki felt his hair stand on end by the way the man before him could smoulder so effortlessly... the pale street light softly illuminated his features making him even more attractive than usual "And why do you care hah? I thought that I was at the top of your "to get rid of" list..."

"...Not really..." Gintoki muttered, willing himself to drag his gaze away from those deep blue eyes "I promised Okita Kun and the Gorilla I'd look out for you..." he added, trying to ignore that familiar pull that he had tried so hard to ignore all night "Gin San keeps his promises oi" he breathed, taking a step closer to Hijikata, who remained rooted on the spot yet never breaking his heavy gaze

Hijikata let out a shaky breath, realising that he was once again completely entranced by the intense look in the usually lazy eyes that were currently boring into his own. He knew he should walk away now. Should push past the Yorozuya and keep walking until the alcohol and any trace of Sakata Gintoki was completely expelled from his mind. But he didn't. He couldn't. He licked his lips in anticipation as he allowed Gintoki to lean in closer to face, their breath escaping in shallow gasps as the intensity of the situation took over, any rational thought or care now at the very back of their minds "Oi... why me...?" Hijikata managed to breathe out as Gintoki ran tentative fingers through his hair, pulling their faces closer together. He closed his eyes as the Yorozuya softly pressed his lips against his own, the faint taste of sake still lingered on his mouth "I-I said why me...?" Hijikata pressed once more, still allowing Gin full control of the situation as he planted light kisses against his mouth. He opened his eyes as the Yorozuya ceased his kisses yet remained close

"Why not you?" he asked simply, their eyes still completely focused on the other

Hijikata felt a faint surge of annoyance. No matter how much this bastard annoyed him he was now well and truly under his skin. For whatever reason "A woman... wouldn't a woman be easier?" he asked softly, half directing the question at himself. What good could ever come from such a relationship, whether it was the Yorozuya or anyone else... he was still Hijikata Toushiro, feared Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi "I didn't know you preferred men" he added, again as if he was somehow addressing himself

Gintoki smirked before claiming the perfect mouth before him more forcefully this time, pressing his lips firmly against Hijikata's as he finally allowed the feelings he had been so desperately trying to ignore to take control "I don't like men" he breathed as he pulled away "Just Hijikata Kun"

* * *

**_Hello again! I'm so sorry that this has taken a while to update - I definitely haven't forgotten about it and plan to continue with more BL as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading so far and I LOVE to hear what you think about the story - I really hope you have enjoyed it and will continue to do so. All reviews/favourites/follows are really appreciated! _**


End file.
